


As You Were

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions speak louder than words</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Were

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the repealing of the US military's Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy.
> 
> Ficlet is set post-series, when Jack and Daniel are living and working in Washington.

“Hey!”

Jack called out as he caught sight of Daniel passing by his office, head buried in a folder. Daniel had walked into things and been walked into countless times down the years but his habit of reading on the move had been impossible to break.

“Hmmm?” Daniel leaned against the open doorway, acknowledging Jack’s summons without actually looking at him. His eyes never left the open file.

“One day, you’re gonna walk into open elevator shaft doing that,” Jack admonished, knowing it would do no good whatsoever.

Daniel merely gave him the look, briefly, before returning his gaze to the apparently riveting words.

“Pick a restaurant.”

That got Daniel’s attention.  They rarely went out during the week. Work was too busy and Jack was too tired. “Why?”

“Because we’re going out.”

“We are?”

“We are.”

“Oh.” It was an “Okay” sort of an “Oh,” rather than an inquisitive one.

“Aren’t you going to ask why?” Jack leaned back in his chair, which turned out to be a good move. It gave him a better view of Daniel’s body. He was wearing a dark suit, smart gray shirt and dark gray tie. Daniel was undeniably in great shape. Jack didn’t need to be naked in bed and running warm hands over his smooth skin to know that. Daniel was dressed for the kind of meetings that Jack loathed but Daniel tolerated as part of his job. It was a job that allowed them to be together, which was pretty much its only selling point, as far as Jack could tell.  Daniel didn’t get to explore any more, he didn’t excavate old stuff – unless you counted the nooks and crannies of Jack’s body – he wrote reports, schmoozed and fought the good fight for the program, just like Jack did, only with better apparel.

“Well, it must be something big, and as far as I know you’ve not been promoted and I’ve not been published, so ...”

“Don’t ask, don’t tell.”

Daniel’s demeanour changed as subtly as his body language. The shift in tension in his shoulders would have been missed by anyone who didn’t know him well. But Jack saw it and knew what it represented.

“The vote’s in?” Daniel asked, his mouth falling open in that way it did when he was agitated.

“65-31.” And Jack had to smile then, because how could he not?

The tension left Daniel’s body as quickly as it came and he closed his eyes for a second before slumping a little against the door frame. “Wow,” he said quietly, his grip on the folder tightening fractionally.

“Yeah,” Jack said, equally softly.

“Santorro’s,” Daniel said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Jack smiled in return. Their favourite eaterie. Expensive, chic, classy. Only the best today.

“I’m paying,” Jack said, reaching to pick up the receiver when his office phone rang.

“You’ve paid enough,” Daniel replied, his voice flat and his gaze sad.

Jack eyed the receiver in his hand, said into the phone, “I’ll call you back,” and pushed up out of his seat.

The walk from behind his desk seemed long and fraught with danger. Words and gestures were cheap and the cost to so many good people had been so high. If repealing the policy was to mean anything ...

He took Daniel’s face in both hands and placed the gentlest, softest kiss on Daniel’s lips, as light as a summer breeze and as heavy in meaning as he could make it. Daniel made the most wonderful needy, desperate sound in the back of his throat and Jack felt the feather-light touch of Daniel's fingers against his cheek. Jack fell just a tiny bit more in love with him.

Against Daniel’s mouth, Jack whispered, “And payback starts here.”

Behind them, outside Jack’s office, life at the Pentagon went on as it always had.

 

ends


End file.
